Tuesday
by Swanandapirate
Summary: Every Tuesday, she's there, working late with her son and every Tuesday so is he. He offers to keep Henry busy so she can finish her tasks, but neither of them would have expected that Henry would grow to think llian' is his dad.


**A/N: It's my Tumblr blog's second birthday today, yay! To honor that and because it's Tuesday today, I decided to finally post this fic I have been working on for actual months. This fic is dedicated to captainwiley because she let me use her parents' epic romance to turn it into a fic prompt (she's the rl Henry of this fic and just an amazing human being and beta-reader ) Also major thanks to artandteaandstuff because she corrected and flailed too**

As head of the Books and Manuscripts Department in the New York division of Gold's Auctioning House, Killian Jones understood the charm of ancient letters, the allure of rare books filled with secrets never spoken aloud. But dear god, the amount of money people were willing to spend for a scrap of Jane Austen prose was frankly absurd.

 _What would they even do with it_ , he often wondered. Would it be proudly displayed in their living room amongst other flauntings of their wealth, both intellectual and monetary? Would it be used to brag to their friends about the exclusiveness of the item? Or would it be appreciated as it should be, used as a reminder of days long gone, of a lifetime of an extraordinary woman and writer, of a pillar of English history and literature?

Being an English Literature major, Killian perfectly understood the latter. The former, however…

But this was Gold's Auctioning House and his boss surely wanted the influx of money to be as big as it could get, wanted people to bid and fight in a direct battle against one another, transcending the actual estimated worth of the object and assuring the Auctioning House as much profit as possible.

It strayed far from Killian's own ethics, the principles and good form brought to him by his older brother and ingrained in his being, but he was surrounded by literary treasures, was expected to keep them safe. Besides the rich, pompous atmosphere that clung to the walls and customers like a sharp perfume, he adored his job. This was what he was meant to do.

-/-

"Henry! No! Stop!" a female voice yelled.

A form, which Killian assumed was the Henry that needed to stop, flew along the archives and came to a halt right in front of him. It was a child with brown hair swept across his forehead and big brown eyes. His small chest slightly heaved with the running he had done and his eyes looked at him with something between wonder and fear.

"Hello," Killian said, crouching down to turn himself from a scary giant into a friendly face, which seemed to work as the fear left the child's expression, only leaving the wonder.

"Henry!" was yelled again and this time the woman to whom the voice belonged joined them as well. She ran, her blonde ponytail bouncing with the movement and her eyes scanning the rows frantically in search of the boy.

"I'm here, Mommy," Henry said.

Her head snapped towards them and Killian could see her eyes widen in shock as she took in her son with the head of the department kneeling across him.

"Henry, you can't run off like that," she reprimanded but her words lacked real authority. Killian would assume that was because he was there. The woman grabbed Henry and pulled him closer to her, as if she wanted to cover him, as if she felt the need to protect the lad from him. Henry's little arms went around her white sweater as she picked him up and placed him on her hip.

Killian didn't recognize her. It wasn't unusual for him to not know everyone that worked in the department. They were one of the biggest of the company and Killian mainly had contact with the people who were directly below him on the hierarchical ladder. They were in charge of hiring the employees they needed and as long as it fit the budget, Killian would not interfere. He was certain that if he had seen her before, he would've remembered her; there was something alluring about her presence. It was a light against a dark canvas. Something that would leave a trace, that would still be visible eons after it had been there.

He stood up again—as there was no need for kneeling on the floor anymore—and left his thoughts about the impression she'd made on the cold granite. He looked her in the eye. An explanation of why Henry was running around here, and why she was still here while the rest of the employees had long left, was still owed to him.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Jones," she began, apparently recognizing the request in his eyes. "I couldn't find a babysitter and I wasn't finished here, yet. Henry normally knows that he can't run off and that he needs to keep quiet but he decided to ignore that today."

"Normally?"

Only then did she realize her words and what they betrayed. She flinched, closing her eyes and scrunching up her nose and it was quite an adorable sight, even more so with the toddler in her arms softly patting his mother's face.

"You do this often?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say often," she attempted to worm her way out of the situation. "But finding a babysitter is hard sometimes." Her shoulders moved in a shrug and it conveyed sympathy on Killian's behalf.

"What's your name?"

"Emma Swan." She bit her lip as she answered.

"And I'm Henry," the boy introduced himself proudly.

Killian felt a chuckle come up with Henry's openness, with the innocence that beamed out of him.

"Well, Swan," he addressed Henry's mother. "It's alright. Just make sure the lad doesn't touch anything he's not allowed to. I don't know how I would explain to Mr. Gold that a four-hundred-year-old manuscript was destroyed by a two-year-old."

"I am three!" Henry objected, his small brows pulled into a frown. "And almost four."

"I am sorry, lad. By an almost four-year-old," Killian corrected himself while playfully ruffling the boy's hair. Swan eyed him with wariness. Either she did not trust him to be close to her child or she did not trust his words of reassurance: the words promising her there were no consequences for bringing Henry, the words that told her she could continue to do so.

The words asking her to trust him had already gathered on the tip of his tongue, only requiring one last push to be pronounced, but Killian held them back. She did not know him, he did not know her. They had far too little insight into each other's characters for him to request such a favor. He supposed a certain wariness towards the man in charge was not unsmart; he certainly did not trust his own boss fully, but then again Gold was a furtive man and Killian was… well, Killian. Hopefully, Emma did not consider him furtive. He hoped none of his employees did.

Before he could let his worries about her opinion on him take over, Killian chose to part with Emma and Henry, to finally go home as he had intended in the first place.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," Killian said with a nod, announcing the decision he had made to his company.

Swan readjusted her grip on Henry, shifting the boy from her left hip to her right one.

"You too, sir."

-/-

"Swan, Henry."

It made him happier than it should have, seeing her nibbling on a pen as she stared at a row of documents while Henry sat at a small table, drawing chaotically on the white sheets that lay upon it, exactly a week since he had first met the pair.

"Mr. Jones." She removed the pen from between her lips, stood a bit straighter and quickly checked on Henry to see if he was behaving. "I'm almost done here. We'll be out of your hands in no time, I promise."

Her white sweater from last week was replaced with a purple blouse but she still wore pants in that same shade of blue and the same high boots that almost came up to her knees. Her hair was loose today, no hair tie confining the wild curls flowing across her shoulders and with every small movement she made.

"Don't worry about it, Swan. I am done for the day," he announced. An idea sprung in the back of his mind as he saw Henry peer up at him, some sort of yearning in the boy's eyes. It had to be boring sitting here while your mother was focused on her work. "If you want—" Involuntarily, his hand went behind his ear to scratch, betraying his uncertainty, the hesitance with which he spoke and of which he hoped she had not noticed."—I can watch Henry while you finish up."

"Oh no, that's not necessary." Her head shook, to decline or to get rid of the surprise that flashed across her features. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not and I offered." His eyebrow rose. "I have a feeling Henry has some interesting things to tell me."

"Mommy, can I?" Henry asked with an unprecedented enthusiasm, sending his crayon flying over the smooth surface of the table and onto the floor. It seemed the fondness he felt for Henry was reciprocated by the boy.

She was overpowered by them, stood alone while they stood together and in the end, she had no choice but to accept. Killian knew that. It may have been a bit low to enlist a three-year-old but if it was what the three-year-old desired and if it was by his own volition, who was he to stop the boy from looking up at his mother with the most doey eyes Killian had ever seen? While he expected Emma to have acquired some sort of immunity against the adorableness of her own son, she did not have any resistance against his blue eyes copying the act.

"Alright," she sighed and bent down to speak to her son. "But Henry, please behave yourself and we are going home when I say we are, okay?"

Well-behavedly, Henry nodded. Swan stood back up, it being Killian's turn to be addressed.

"I'll try to hurry," she promised him and Killian smiled in response.

"There's no need, Swan. The lad and I get on just fine. Take all the time you need."

With that, they were off. At first, Killian attempted to lead Henry to his office by telling him where to go, but he would not listen, straying from the path he had outlined for them and Killian realized the boy had no idea what left or right was and had no desire to learn. Seeing no use in continuing with his previous strategy, Killian simply offered his hand to Henry, which he gladly accepted.

"Here we are." Killian opened the door and Henry ran in, head turning from left to right, scanning the entire room.

"Wow, you have a boat?" he immediately noticed, commenting on the large ship that stood on top of one of his filing cabinets. It was one of Killian's most prized possessions, the replica of Captain Hook's Jolly Roger Liam had gotten him for his sixteenth birthday. Later, Killian had discovered that the "replica of Captain Hook's Jolly Roger" part was a whole lotta quatsch but the boat's emotional value remained. By having it in his office, a piece of Liam was there too.

"It's a ship," Killian helpfully corrected. "And yes I do. I even have a real one."

Henry's eyes grew and his mouth fell open. Killian laughed with the amazement the lad's features screamed.

"Can I see it, can I see it, can I see it?" The excitement made him trip over his words and almost trip over his own feet as he ran back to Killian, who saved him just in time from landing face first on the hard ground.

"Perhaps another day. For now, let's stick to drawing, shall we?"

In acquiescence, Henry calmed down and let Killian lead him to the big mahogany desk that stood in the middle of the room. Killian lifted him and placed him in the fancy chair that stood behind it, a king on his throne. For himself, he rolled the chair that stood on the other side of the desk, the chair that was meant for visitors, next to Henry and sat down. His bottom drawer contained scraps of paper that had already served their purpose but had another go in them, were still capable to be doodled on or have little reminders scribbled onto them. Out of another drawer, Killian took crayons and two markers, frowning at the fact he did not have anything better for the boy to draw with.

"Mr. Jones?"

Henry's small voice gently pulled him out of his thoughts and Killian moved his gaze off of the drawers and back to the child sitting next to him.

"You can call me Killian, Henry."

"Mr. Killian?"

The boy pronounced Killian more like _Killun_ which did all kind of things to Killian's heart. Maybe it would have been easier to let Henry continue calling him Mr. Jones but the words carried such formality, created such a distance between them that it felt unsettling to Killian. His employees—most of them, anyways—called him that but that was because it was expected of them, because it reminded them who called the shots, but Henry had nothing to do with that and Killian had no right to any authority over Henry.

"Aye, if that's what you prefer, that's fine by me," he mumbled more to himself than to Henry.

"Mr. Killian, is that why you don't have a hand?" Killian dreaded the words that were about to follow. "Because you are a pirate?" Henry whispered the words as if they were a secret, as if he was the only one that had figured out the mystery. The dread dissolved.

"No, Henry. I'm not a pirate, sadly enough. I wish I were," he admitted, "That would mean I could sail around the whole world, across all of the seas and I would take you with me as my first mate." Henry widened his mouth, revealing his little teeth while doing so, in a smile. "I don't have a hand because I was in an accident and sometimes those can make people lose hands."

"Okay," he accepted. "Can you draw a boat for me?"

Killian had to suppress a sigh of relief. Henry seemed so unwavered by the lack of his left hand, so unscarred by the scarred tissue on his wrist. It was a refreshing feeling. Adults always seemed to struggle to look past it. They could not refrain their eyes from sympathetic glances, nor could they stop their mouths from asking the questions he had heard a million times before. _Does it still hurt? How did it happen? Living without a hand must be such a struggle? Why don't you wear a prosthetic?_

"Aye, lad. I can surely try."

There was knock on his office door after a while, a quiet, hesitant thing and both he and Henry looked up from the color-streaked paper on the desk. Emma's face appeared between the door opening, her eyes unsure where to look until they landed on them.

"Mommy!" Henry yelled joyously, how only a child that has missed his mother would upon reunion, and jumped off the chair to run towards her. Killian leaned back and watched them.

"Hey, honey." She smiled while opening her arms for him. "Did you have fun with Mr. Jones?"

"Mr. Killian."

"Oh, you're on a first name basis already. Lucky you." She kissed his forehead and stood back up with Henry in her arms. Emma looked at him. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"None at all, Swan." He shook his head with a contented smile. "We drew pirate ships."

"I asked Mr. Killian if he was a pirate but he is not," Henry said, slightly disappointed.

"Well, this pirate better get home and into bed." Emma's pale hand brushed over the top of Henry's head, her fingers brushed through the brown hairs. A clear sign of affection that made Killian's smile even more content.

"But Mommy." Henry pursed his mouth and Killian saw the doey eyes return.

"No buts, Henry. You promised." She was firm, strict, how a mother should be, but still, the words were soft and kind. Motherly. "Now, say goodnight to Mr. Jones and thank him for spending time with you."

At the mention of him, Killian stood up, treating it like an invitation to interrupt the mother-son bonding that was taking place.

"Night, Mr. Killian. Thank you," Henry obediently said to him.

He approached them and stopped when there was still a respectable distance between him and Swan, but was close enough to share a moment with Henry.

"You are very welcome, Henry."

His eyes shifted to her.

"Umm… thanks for keeping an eye on him."

She sounded anything but certain, but comfortable in his presence. Killian understood. It was a strange situation they had found themselves in. And yet, one he wanted to experience again.

"It was my pleasure. Goodnight."

When he finally got home, hours later than he would on a normal day, it was with a content feeling. A feeling he had forgotten even still existed and deemed impossible to ever course through his body and mind again.

A feeling he wanted to experience again.

-/-

It became somewhat of a tradition, a thing to look forward to every Tuesday. He would walk out of his office after finishing the paperwork from auctions held over the weekend, make his way towards the archives and see her there, diligently stacking and retrieving and returning while Henry sat at that same small table. He would greet them, Emma softly smiling in return and Henry jumping up in utter glee.

Killian had to admit that the sudden appearance of toys in his office and a very secret stash of candy had everything to do with the little lad that would visit on Tuesdays. His interactions with Emma were limited to a simple _hi_ when he came to fetch Henry and _have a nice evening_ when she was done with her work and was ready to go home. He could not deny that there was an urge inside of him to know more about her but this was the only time their paths crossed and it would be a very strange sight for him to suddenly appear in the archives during work hours, a place he normally never set foot in. So a hello and a goodbye was all they had, all they got and everything Killian treasured.

"Rawtch." Henry jumped up from behind his desk in a surprise attack, his small hand wrapped around a green Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Killian copied the sound and fought back with his own duplicate. The two toys collided in a head to head battle, more growls accompanying the fighting and eventually, Killian forfeited, dramatically falling down onto the ground with a shriek proclaiming his demise. Henry jumped up and down, giggling as he danced in victory.

"Henry is the winner! Mr. Killian losed because Henry is stronger than Mr. Killian."

"Oi, lad," Killian remonstrated, risen from the dead again. "I'll have you know that I only lost because you had the bigger T-Rex."

"No, you losed because I am better."

"Oh, that will cost you." Killian jumped up from the ground and swept Henry off the ground, the boy playfully hitting him and wriggling to attempt to escape from his grip.

"What is happening in here?" Emma suddenly stood in the door opening, and Killian and Henry looked at each other with wide eyes and let go of one another.

Thick as thieves, they replied, "Nothing" in chorus.

"Alright then," Emma said, unconvinced after a small and amused chuckle. "Henry, I know you're having fun with Mr. Killian, but it's time to go home."

Henry pouted while putting his T-Rex back into the drawer, the one that held all of the toys, the one whose insides only saw the light of day on Tuesdays.

"Mommy?" Henry asked.

His little feet took him to his mother, who stood with an outstretched hand for him to grab. Killian deposited his own dinosaur in the drawer and closed it until it would be opened again next week.

"Yes, Henry?"

"Is Mr. Killian my dad?"

Emma looked as if she was going to choke. Killian was pretty sure he looked like he was going to choke. All the while sweet, innocent Henry looked at them, not aware of the gravity of his words, only asking a question and now patiently waiting for the answer.

"No, Henry," she answered, a sadness taking over her features, darkening them almost imperceptibly. He could see the struggle, the smile that seemed to painfully pull at the corners of her lips, the lines in her forehead that deepened, the gentle ache in her voice, her effort to prevent her emotions to be noticed by Henry. But Killian… well, he did. "He is not."

And while he wanted nothing more than to ask if she was okay—question why Henry would think he was his father—all of the signs Henry was oblivious to and Killian not, prevented him to do so.

"Let's go home, kid. I'm tired."

-/-

"Swan," he acknowledged her on the Tuesday that followed.

"Mr. Jones," she did the same but kept her eyes trained on the big shelves and on her hands sliding the books back into their shelter for the night.

Killian searched around, trying to find his company for the evening but the small table was empty and there were absolutely no indications—no paper stacked, no crayons strewn, no backpack propped against the wall—that Henry was here or had been here.

"Is Henry not here tonight?" Killian questioned, hoping that his disappointment seemed less clear, more masked for her than the poor attempt it seemed in his eyes.

"No." Emma had still not looked at him, back still turned towards him. "He's sleeping over at a friend's house."

And while that was a good explanation, one Killian could have accepted, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that his absence had something to do with what transpired between them a week ago. He was quite sure of it, actually. Because Emma Swan had never been this cold, this distant towards him, not even when they first met, and he'd like to think she'd warmed up to him over the weeks and hours spent with Henry. So, it had to be the Dad Incident (with capital D and I because it was such a capital moment in his life).

"The lad doesn't have a father?"

He was aware of how prying it sounded, of how much she did not owe any explanation to him, but the answer felt like a pivotal piece of information, a revealing part of Emma Swan. That was why he expected her to ignore the question, to yell that he had no right to ask, to take off. And that was why when she did neither, Killian had to control his features from confessing his shock.

"He does not," Emma replied.

Killian wanted to ask on but he could see how closed off Emma was, how rigid her shoulders were, how faltering her breath. She still hadn't faced him.

"Henry is lucky with a mother like you."

If he heard correctly, Emma let out a gasp in response, but it was late and he was tired and it was probably only his imagination conveying the sound, making him hear what he wanted to. There was nothing else, no answer, no looks, only silence, so Killian let it go. Let himself go home and her stay. It was for the best, probably.

He lay awake that night, the worry a constant source of activity in his brain. She seemed okay, so did Henry. He was a typical three-year-old with a vivid imagination. There was no trace of unhappiness, of some sort of deprivation in those dark eyes. They appeared perfectly content.

And yet.

Her job did not pay a lot and she spent so much time working. Emma Swan was a dedicated employee but Killian highly doubted her work would get prioritized over her son, her dedication as a mom even greater. It had to be a necessity, the working late, a thing to make ends meet, to keep their heads above water. Killian had hoped she had someone to support her, to share the task of raising Henry, but the fact that she took the boy there every Tuesday had already been a red flag.

A sliver of silver light intruded his otherwise dark bedroom. Killian rubbed his hand over his tired eyes and it eventually rested along his cheek, a steady breath warming his palm. He sighed and his hand fell next to his body again. He rolled his shoulders to find a better position in the large, empty bed, between the cold sheets. Time passed but he had no idea how much time exactly before he finally drifted off.

-/-

"Belle?"

"Yes, Killian?" The brunette spun on her chair and her blue eyes met Killian's, the corner of her eyes slightly crinkled by the smile on her lips.

He sat down on an empty corner of her desk, one leg still connected to the floor and the other dangling over the edge. He ran his fingers through his dark locks while he sensed Belle's expectant gaze on him.

"Is there a woman named Emma Swan that works in the archives for you?"

If Belle was surprised by his seemingly random and very specific inquiry, she hid it well. Much to the relief of Killian; he had no idea how he would go about explaining his sudden interest in her. Then again, he was Belle's boss; he had no obligation to explain himself to her, but as her friend, he kind of did.

"Yes, I hired her about—" Belle pursed her lips in thought. "—seven months ago, I would say."

"And how does she do her job?"

Killian already had an idea of what the answer to his question would be but he needed to be absolutely certain, to hear it from someone who saw her every day and not only on Tuesdays.

"Incredibly, to be honest," Belle replied in her typical Aussie way of speaking. "She's always the first one to arrive and the last one to leave. You would think putting and retrieving files into the archives has some greater meaning for the greater good the way she does her job. She has been my savior several times when the others failed me."

Silently, Belle asked him if he needed to hear more, if she needed to tell him more.

"Hmm," he hummed while softly shaking his head.

He knew enough.

* * *

Emma Swan had always been a good employee—working long hours, working until her body ached only to go home to care of a three-year-old. She worked faster than the others, more thoroughly and more immaculate. In the time it took the others to do one task, Emma would make sure she'd done two. If you were the best, the probability of getting fired, of ending up without any money, any food to feed your child, or the chances of getting kicked out of the closet their landlord dared to call an apartment were smaller. She had to be the best for Henry and a couple of hours of extra sleep were nothing compared to her kid's happiness.

And still, one day when her boss—not Belle but her _boss_ -boss, Mr. Jones or Mr. Killian as her kid had called him… Mr. Killian and _something else_ —summoned her to his office, Emma was one hundred percent sure that it was all over for her.

She'd walked this path through the halls several times, but never had she done it on a Friday, never had she done it when there were other people around, when the sun had not yet set. Those never's were the instigators of her fear, of her conviction that she was getting fired.

Emma had tried to forget what happened last Tuesday and more importantly, the Tuesday before that, but it had taken a lot of power to barricade those thoughts and sometimes a brick would fall down, giving leeway for the memory to slip in and catch her off-guard.

Mr. Jones didn't seem to be a vindictive man, far from it actually; he seemed kind and gentle and Emma completely understood why Henry would want to know if her boss was his dad. At least that would explain his behavior, his caring about them. No, he was not a vindictive man, but why had he suddenly decided to fire her now?

Halting before the door, Emma stared at the silver plaque. Killian Jones. Head of the Books and Manuscripts Department. She let out a shuddering breath, closing her eyes while pushing her balled hand forward until it met the wooden door, creating a harsh knock in the process.

"Yes, come on in!" a muffled voice yelled. The door did not suppress the British lilt of the speaker, however.

"You sent for me, Mr. Jones?"

"Ah, yes, Miss Swan. Do sit down." His hand gestured towards the chair across him.

He had never called her Miss Swan before. It was always just Swan. He was distancing himself, pretending all of those Tuesdays had never happened to make this less painful for him. Oh god. A chill ran up and down her arms. She was going to get fired.

"Please don't fire me," she begged before Jones could even begin speaking. "I have a son to take care of. I will work harder, work longer. Just… please don't." Her voice cracked on the last word and it felt like the dam holding back the tears in her eyes had too because a tear rolled down.

"Swan, I'm not going to fire you," he replied, "On the contrary, I'm giving you a promotion for all of the splendid work you've done."

But Emma still could not calm down, could not stop the tears from flowing regardless of how much she rubbed and how much she blinked. Through her blurry vision, she could see Mr. Jones stand up and walk around his desk. Her hands came up to cover her face, hiding her red eyes and running nose from him. Her chair slightly moved and as Emma peeked between her fingers to find out as to why, she detected him sitting before her, one knee on the floor and holding something in front of her.

"Stop crying, love. Breathe, Swan." His soft voice did seem to help a bit if she focused on it, if she didn't think about where they were and who he was and what he had just told her but only listened to the sounds of his timbre, the cadence of his accent.

His hand was holding a navy blue handkerchief, offering it to her, and Emma accepted, pressing the piece of soft fabric against her eyes and nose.

Of course he was the kind of guy that carried a handkerchief with him wherever he went.

After having snotted all over the handkerchief and having calmed down to the point that the tears had stopped forming and she did not feel like dropping onto the floor and curling into a ball anymore, Emma hesitantly handed the used cloth back, grimacing in embarrassment.

"Sorry for ruining your handkerchief," she apologized.

Jones chuckled in reply and stuffed it back into his pocket before standing up again.

"No worries, love. Nothing a good wash can't solve." He leaned against the desk, widening the distance between them while maintaining their proximity. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. It's just—" Quickly, her hand tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I felt a bit overwhelmed. I really thought you were going to fire me."

"Why would I fire you when you're one of my best employees?" His eyebrow went up as he questioned her fears. And when he pronounced them, a handsome smile on his lips, they seemed so irrational, so illogical for them to make sense. "Besides, I don't want Henry to be angry with Mr. Killian."

The affection in his voice, the affection for her kid, surprised her. Enough to make the words disappear out of her mouth and mind.

"How is the lad doing?" he asked, after some blinks of silence.

"Um… fine," Emma replied, trying to restrict the shock in her voice. "He's being Henry which means a lot of questions and very little answers."

Mr. Jones laughed and Emma stared at him, the way a dimple appeared in his cheek and he slightly threw back his head.

This was her boss.

And she'd already had a mental breakdown and completely destroyed his handkerchief today  
She needed to leave. Right now.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to finish the thing I was doing."

To make her words sound less vague, she pointed behind her but it didn't really help.

"Oh no, sure." He seemed dazed for a moment, looking back at his desk in search of something and eventually giving up the search. "I'll tell Belle to fill you in about the new job, your tasks and what not. If you agree, she'll have your contract too and all you have to do is sign. You're free to go."

Emma didn't even let him finish her sentence before she quickly replied thanks and dashed out of the office and more importantly, away from him.

-/-

Jones checked on her constantly, asked her to visit his office and every time, Emma got a flash of fear. She'd done something wrong. This was the end. Back to her crappy job and crappy pay and no more free time with Henry. She'd walk towards his office, bracing herself for the blow, and then he would just smile and welcome her. She would sit down and he'd asked how work was going, if she understood everything, if she had encountered any problems. And he would always finish with asking how Henry was.

It was always on a Tuesday.

-/-

Gold's Auctioning House had a company holiday, two set weeks in July where every single one of them had time off. It had been part of the allure, part of why Emma eagerly responded to the rubric in the paper. Because no matter how shitty her job or boss could be, those two weeks were set in stone. Looking back, her boss had not been shitty and her job had only sucked because of the long hours and low pay. She never would've imagined that by the time July rolled by, she would've been promoted to an actual fun job with actual good hours. Either way, July meant two uninterrupted weeks spent with Henry and now that she'd received a higher pay, they would be able to go places, to do things.

Apparently, July also meant a Books and Manuscripts barbecue right before the holiday began. It was tradition, Belle had told her. Something that came into place when Jones had transferred from the London division right before the holiday and had wanted to get to know everyone before he officially became their boss.

Emma decided to ignore the event, decided to forego the fuss and simply stay home and watch a movie or two. She wasn't really the socializing type and to be forced to converse with her colleagues, whom she barely knew, while eating hamburgers in some sort of team spirit before singing Kumbaya around the campfire, was something she could live without.

But she was careless and left the invitation lingering around her apartment and it ended up just in the right place for her best friend to find as she came to watch Henry. Mary Margaret Blanchard was her guardian angel—a mother even, had they not been only three years apart. She was kind and smart and was also a big supporter of Emma having a social life. So when she had cast her eyes on the sheet of paper, she had instantaneously offered to babysit, proposed a shopping trip and convinced Emma she should get to know the people she worked with.

All of which, Emma now regretted accepting.

Except for the shopping, because the red summer dress she was wearing was stunning and accentuated just the right places.

Her fingers toyed with the glass in her hand, with the condensation gathering on the outside, drawing little figures, writing her name in boredom. She truly knew no one here, no one of the overwhelming mass of people chatting and drinking and eating. She did not even realize this many people worked in the department. After another sweep of her company, she spotted Belle's chestnut hair twisted into a braid. She was wearing a purple sundress and was engulfed in a conversation with a tall woman with bright red lips. They laughed and the sound was enough to chase away Emma's idea to join them.

She took a sip of champagne and closed her eyes, letting the July sun warm her skin. The feeling made her lips curl in enjoyment.

"May I have your attention?" The voice broke her out of her summer delight and made her eyes pop open. She knew that voice.

Her suspicion was right because when her vision returned, Jones stood on a small stage, glass of champagne in his hand and all of the looks directed towards him.

"Thank you all for joining me in celebrating yet another successful year. This year has been the department's most profitable year and that would not have been possible without all of your efforts. Mr. Gold has asked me to transfer his gratitude towards everyone and his hope that you will all participate to try and make next year even more successful. But let's not think of that just yet. First, there are two weeks of well-deserved holiday that we all should enjoy to the fullest before returning to work. Heaven knows I will." The crowd chuckled. "Enjoy the food and drinks and enjoy your holidays. It's been a pleasure." Jones lifted his glass and the others copied the movement before clapping with wide smiles.

Killian Jones was, besides Belle, the only one she had spoken with in the month following her promotion and he was the only one with whom the subjects of conversation were not solely dedicated to work. But surely he was busy at this event that he had organized and she did not want to bother him with her company. There was also the matter of her uncertainty when situations involved him. He was her boss but because of Henry and his curiosity, their lives were more intertwined than they should be.

Perhaps it had been a bad idea in the first place to have let him near Henry, to have let them bond because she now had her boss and her child constantly asking about one another. It was easy, though, to pretend Jones really was his father even if it only was on Tuesday; Henry gained a role model and she gained focus on her work. And god, if the sight of them playing pirate or dinosaur hadn't attacked her heart enough already, her kid talking about his Mr. Killian as if he had hung the moon and lit the stars certainly would.

She grew sick of appearing lonely and fiddling around, having been on the receiving end of pitiful looks far too often, so she grabbed herself a new glass, placed a couple of onion rings—she owed the person who put them on the menu a profuse thank you—on one of the cardboard plates and removed herself from the party.

The park the gathering was held in was not particularly large but it was big enough to put a considerable distance between her and the people—person—she was avoiding while still being able to have a visual on them. There was a pond, an idyllic mass of water with water lilies on the edge and a pair of ducks occasionally traversing it, and it seemed like the perfect place to sit and relax and eat her onion rings. Her eyes fell on a bench, brown with green, mossy discolorations and with a view of the pond. Emma carefully picked a spot that was not tarnished by moss or bird poop that would not stain her new dress and sat down.

She was about to take a bite from her second onion ring when the sound of footsteps crackled along the branches lying on the cobblestone pathway, the connection between the party and the calm, the others and her. Emma looked up, fully expecting the intruder to be one of her colleagues out on a stroll or out for a smoke and preparing herself for a cordial nod before turning back to her food. It wasn't someone there to enjoy the scenery or inhale toxic fumes, it was him.

Mr. Jones. Mr. Killian, whatever. _Him._

"Here you are, Swan." He moved a branch out of the way to reach her. "I was afraid you had left."

The words made her frown. She didn't matter. Why would he be afraid she had left? How did he even notice her absence?

He was nicely dressed but it had a casual air, as if he had just randomly picked something out of his dresser and put it on. The white shirt was tight around his body, emphasized every curve of his muscles and every sharp edge of his physique. He had one sleeve rolled up to his elbow and the other hung loosely over his left arm. Unlike other times she had seen him, he was now wearing a prosthetic, a near-to-life limb with curved fingers.

"Nope," she said, her lips popping against each other. "Only wanted to isolate myself without really leaving."

Jones nodded towards the empty spot beside her, asking permission to join her and Emma agreed, seeing no direct reason to deny him. If he felt like sitting on a bench overlooking the pond with her, it was his right to do so. It was a free country after all.

"Ah, I get that."

"Isn't this your party?" Emma questioned the understanding he showed.

He had just made a speech to congratulate them all, had just been received with applause and smiles of his doting employees. There should be no reason he would want to leave them.

"I organized it but it's their—" Jones motioned his head to the others vividly babbling and drinking and eating. "—party."

Quite a few things that she wanted to say appeared in her mind, but her gut told her they would all lead to risky waters, to too heavy conversations for the light and sunny day they were enjoying. And seeing that she forbade herself from uttering her thoughts, Emma chose not to reply, causing silence to dance around them.

It wasn't uncomfortable, perhaps a little unfamiliar, but not extremely so. They just had to adjust to being around each other without Henry babbling between them—without Henry in general and outside of work. Not that Emma was foreseeing a lot of situations where that would be necessary.

"So," Jones said, cautiously and metaphorically tapping the silence, creating a crack and a break. "—any fun plans for the holiday?"

The question was an ordinary one, one she would expect a lot of her colleagues would ask each other in curiosity or politeness, but Emma still hesitated to tell him her plans, to indulge him. It had been difficult enough to cut all—non-professional—ties with him and keep Henry away from him, wasn't telling him all about her two weeks off reverse all of the efforts she had made?

In the end, the soft blue of his eyes and the kind smile on his lips were enough to persuade her otherwise. She wiped her hands on a napkin, getting rid of the excess grease from the onion rings, and clasped her hands together before answering.

"Probably let my kid boss me around." She shrugged. "It's been awhile since he's had his mom for him all alone."

Jones let out a sound that wasn't just a chuckle but also not only a hum; it was a mixture of both and Emma couldn't stop the desire to hear it more often from sneaking in.

"He's a lucky lad."

She sensed the duality of his words, the underlying meaning of the statement and decided it was best to not reply. Too heavy conversations and all that.

"And you?" she eventually asked, "Any plans for the next two weeks?"

"Yes," he replied, stretching the word out until it was nothing but a hiss. "I'm going on a cruise."

Her brow slightly furrowed as she tilted her head in surprise.

"Huh." Her eyebrows rose again and her expression became more neutral, or more positive, at least. "Cool. Didn't peg you as a cruise kinda guy, though."

Jones lifted his shoulders, the white fabric of his shirt clinging to him like a second skin moving along.

"And yet, I am still going."

He responded with a kind of defensiveness that made Emma look for a way to defer the conversation into a less dangerous territory and if the only way to do that was to talk about herself, so be it.

"I've never been on a boat."

A sound of amusement left Jones' mouth and it made Emma frown, retracing her steps and words to look for a clue as to what he considered so entertaining, especially so quickly after the shift in his mood.

"They're called ships, not boats. There's a difference," he indulged her after noticing the crease between her eyebrows.

"I haven't been on a ship either, so I did not know that." Her words were creating her own defensive reaction; she didn't want to seem uneducated, oblivious to ordinary things that he seemingly was an expert in. Emma didn't want to stay _that_ woman that didn't belong with the crowd because he had brought her there.

"You really haven't?"

Eyes focused on the calm and undisturbed water, Emma shook her head. "Nor have I left the country." She was supplying him with so much information and she couldn't figure out why. She'd been so careful during their previous interactions, sticking to simple greetings and farewells. They entailed no risk but what she was doing right now did.

"Well, my accent kind of betrays that I have." He was drawing the attention back to himself, which Emma appreciated greatly.

"It does." Her movement slightly slowed down by her hesitance, Emma turned her head. Her teeth created a dent in her lower lip as she considered letting the conversation stop there and them part ways again, as she thought about staying in his company a bit longer. "Belle told me something about London?" The latter seemed far more tempting.

"Aye." And if he was surprised that Belle and Emma had discussed him, he didn't let it show, he simply told his story undeterred. "I was born south of London, moved there after I graduated from university, started working at Gold's, became second-in-command and when Gold was searching for someone to temporarily take over the new New York division, until it was up and running, I took the chance."

"You just up and left?"

"I did," he said, making it sound so effortless to detach all connections and settle somewhere new. "Seemed a bit of an adventure. I don't regret it."

Emma hummed, letting him know she understood. "You were able to just start over. Can't say how many times I've wanted that."

His cyan eyes watched her carefully and Emma became too aware of her breathing and her movements and of every blink. He was trying to read her, to figure her out; she was no stranger to the feeling, the little alarm bells screaming that there was a trespasser over and over again. No one had ever actually managed—not without her full and complete consent—to figure her out, but it did not seem as if Jones required her to lower her defenses. His look was too understanding for that to be the case, too suffocatingly soft.

She cleared her throat, attempting to stop the obstruction preventing her from properly breathing, but it was in vain. It was all too much.

"I think I'm going to go home," Emma broke the spell. "I don't want to bother my best friend with Henry for too long."

"I'm certain the lad is being his stellar self."

And again, Emma had no idea what to reply. Should she thank Jones? Pretend she didn't hear the compliment? Wave it off as if Henry wasn't the amazing child he was? Take credit for her kid being himself?

"I'm sure he is, but even Henry's stellar self can be a lot to handle sometimes." Emma stood up and Killian followed the movement with his eyes. She reached for her empty plate of onion rings to dispose of it, but he put a halt to it.

"I'll take care of it," he said.

Emma's hand hung awkwardly in the space between them, before she retracted it and clasped her hands together, the thumb of her right one nervously rubbing the palm of her left.  
"Thanks."

He rose as well, his hand grabbing the greasy cardboard plate and towered over her as he approached. Emma had to tilt her head to be able to look him in the eyes and when she did, he simply smiled. It was an everyday gesture but somehow felt so rare. Like she had never seen a smile before, nor did she know dimples could appear and she wasn't aware the skin around his eyes would crease.

Before she knew it, her own lips curled too. Across from each other, they stood, neither making any movements to leave. If Emma wasn't too much in denial of it all, she would consider it a moment between them.

"I have to go get—" she reminded him and more importantly herself.

"—Henry. I know," he finished her sentence while lifting a corner of his lips.

Emma blinked and quickly wetted her lips, her mind racing along roads filled with possible answers and responses, until it slowed down and settled for a kind and casual, "Have fun on your cruise."

"I will, thank you. Have fun letting Henry boss you around."

"I will too."

"I'll see you in two weeks, Swan."

He nodded—and possibly winked but it happened so fast Emma wasn't certain—before retracing his steps and leaving along the same path he had come, her little plate in his hand. Her gaze was glued to his backside as he exited and detected his now relaxed shoulders and the little spring in his step.

It was a good thing she had time to recover and clear her mind after today because she definitely needed it. Those two weeks would come in very handy.

-/-

Day two of Emma's vacation and Henry had already made a schedule of what they would do on what day. Well, Henry had rambled things that were both manageable and quite frankly impossible—a trip to the moon was slightly over budget—and Emma had made a selection, planning them accordingly. Today, they were going to the zoo; tomorrow, spend the day with Mary Margaret and David; on Thursday, they would bake cupcakes, and so the list went on.

"I really wanna see the monkeys and the tigers and the giraffes and um… Mommy!" Henry pulled her arm. "Do you think they have cobras?"

"I don't know, Henry," Emma answered truthfully. "We'll have to ask, but cobras are very dangerous animals."

Emma scanned the street for oncoming traffic and tightened her grip on Henry's small hand as they crossed the street, a couple of steps closer to where the fun would begin and all of her son's questions would be answered.

It was silent again and Emma could already spot the bustle of people, the parents with their offspring in tow, making their way to the zoo. It was a perfect day, not too warm, not too cold, perfectly average, for a visit to the zoo and it was clear she hadn't been the only parent to think so. They stood still while Emma was grabbing everything she required before entering.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"What is it, Henry?" she said a bit annoyed, eyes and hands scouring the insides of her purse for their reservation and her wallet.

"It's Mr. Killian."

Emma shook her head while her eyes were still trained on the leather purse hanging on her shoulder.

"Honey, that's not possible. Mr. Killian is not—" Henry tugged on her shirt and she let out a frustrated sigh. "Henry, I'm trying to find our reservation. We can't go inside if I don't find them." Her words appeared to work as the pressure on her waist disappeared. And finally, her fingers encountered the small, square of paper.

"I got them!" Emma exclaimed in victory. "Now, we can go inside, Henry." But there was no sign of her son. "Henry?" She felt the fear soar as she could not detect his brown locks or bright backpack anywhere. She was on the verge of turning frantic, of starting to scream his name at the top of her lungs until he reappeared in the mass of people.

That was when she saw him. Both of them actually.

He had Henry in his arms and determinedly walked her way once their gazes met. He had Henry. Everything was alright, Henry was alright. He had Henry.

Emma met them halfway with both relief and anger streaming through her veins.

"Henry Swan. Don't you ever, ever run off like that again, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy." He pursed his lips in regret. "Wanted to say hi to Mr. Killian." The big, brown eyes quickly filled with tears and Emma took Henry out of Jones' arms and held onto him tightly, closing her eyes while basking in the feeling.

"I know, baby, but you gotta be careful, alright. What if it wasn't really Mr. Killian? What if you couldn't find me again? That would not be good, would it?" The liquid of Henry's tears drenched through her shirt and Emma gently bounced up and down to calm him down a bit, cupping his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled against her shoulder and instead of replying Emma chose to kiss the top of his head to reassure him, to tell him her anger mostly consisted of fear.

She breathed Henry's smell in and let the air woosh back out in relief. Opening her eyes anew, she was reminded of his presence. Jones seemed perfectly content with just watching them, though.

Emma slightly frowned and claimed his attention with a soft voice, almost a whisper, "I thought you were on a cruise?"

"Ah," was the first thing he said and it was followed by his hand disappearing into his hair. "I canceled it. Realized I wasn't really a cruise kinda guy." His lips moved into a smirk as he repeated her words from a couple of days ago.

It wasn't really her place to question him about his whereabouts and he did just bring her son back to her. Something she hadn't even thought about, hadn't even thanked him for yet.

"Thank you." Her head motioned toward the three-year-old in her arms.

In response, Jones' shoulders went up in a minimizing shrug. "Don't mention it, Swan."

Of all the things she had noticed about Mr. Jones, the way he minimized his actions was one of the more surprising ones. Types like him often boasted about their accomplishments and acts of benevolence with a puffed out chest, but Jones always swept them aside to a point where one could think he was embarrassed by all the good he did, of all the fame he received in return. He had voluntarily spent hours with Henry to make her work easier and never once asked for something in return, insisting that he did not require anything. A thank you from Emma's part had even been too much sometimes, his hand already waving it away before her lips could close around the word. Maybe Emma had miscategorized him, placed him in a group with people he did not belong with, with characteristics he did not have. But where did he belong? Who was Killian Jones?

Henry moved, leaving Emma's shoulder that was functioning as a hiding place, and shyly looked up at her. The remnants of tears lingered on the edges of his eyes and Emma felt the sight tug on her heart, felt her motherly mode activate as she tenderly wiped them away and offered him some more consolation.

"You think you're ready to see the monkeys and the tigers now?" she asked. Henry sniffed and nodded but the answer wasn't enough to satisfy Emma. "But are you completely sure, because we could go home too, if that's what you wanted."

He leaned back, straightened his back and started shaking his head. First, slowly but as his conviction grew, the movement accelerated, shaking both Henry and her.

"No, no, no, no, no. Henry is ready. I wanna see all of the monkeys."

Emma laughed, happy with the return of her kid, of how she knew him to be.

"Well, if that's what you want, then we'll go see all of the monkeys," Emma confirmed before setting her son back on the ground. Holding him for longer periods of time was getting more difficult now that he was growing so fast. It all went by in a flash. She could still remember when small, little Henry was placed into her hands. It had changed everything and Emma would be the first to admit it had not all been a fairytale with rainbows and sunshine, but it had been real. Filled with pain and tantrums and wondering if their life would ever become better, but they had made it. Together.

Henry clasped his small hand around hers when her arms dropped him off on the ground and it seemed like he had momentarily forgotten about the presence of his beloved Mr. Killian too, because his eyes widened when he saw him.

"Mr—" His greeting was interrupted by a small hiccup, a side effect of the crying fit he had been afflicted with. "Mr. Killian," he attempted again. "Mommy and Henry are going to the zoo. Will you come too?"

Emma should've seen this coming. Of course, Henry would want him to join them.

"Henry." It was said in a mix of disapproval and regret she had perfected over the years. "I'm sure Mr. Killian has better things to do than to go to the zoo."

It was a lie. She was anything but convinced, to be honest. Jones had been standing with them for a while, had patiently endured Henry's meltdown, Emma's soothing, their talking. If he had anything better to do, he probably would've excused himself, left right after he had reunited mother and son. None of that happened, instead, he stood across them with an expression Emma could not decipher.

"I don't actually," Jones replied, confirming her suspicion. "If your mum's alright with it, lad, I would love to come along." His attention moved from Henry to her, and not for the first time, Emma found herself attacked by two sets of puppy eyes.

"Mommy, mommy. Please, please."

To deny them their request, required willpower Emma did not possess. Or she did but it was not reserved for unforeseen situations like this where she would only make the owners of the puppy eyes sad by saying no. So, while she mentally prepared herself for a whole day in the presence of Jones, she nodded.

"Okay, fine. Mr… Killian—" She gestured towards him in surrender. "—can visit the zoo with us. But no shenanigans. From either of you." She sent them both a warning look, one they both did not notice as they were happily smiling at each other. "Those are my terms," Emma stipulated.

"Well, I have a condition too," Jones said and Emma frowned. Surely, he must have realized he wasn't in the position of having conditions. She was the one granting him a day with them and he was the one gaining in this situation. He and Henry.

"My treat. The tickets," he clarified. "I'll pay them."

While it was a generous offer, Emma felt dismayed by it, almost offended.

"I don't need you to be some kind of savior. I am perfectly able to pay for this myself."

Jones' hand came in front of him to calm her down, to reassure her that his motives were true.

"I know, Swan." There was no irritation, no embarrassment, no smarty undertone. Just sincerity. He knew. "I simply wanted to thank you for letting me tag along."

Oh.

The shame warmed her cheeks and turned her skin a rosy color. Her free hand brushed some hair behind her ear while attempting to cool off her face by subtly placing her palm on it.

"Sorry. Um… I had already reserved some tickets for Henry and me online but I'm sure you can just buy another one..."

An impatient pull snapped her out of the situation.

"Mommy. I wanna go to the zoo."

"Yeah, kid. We're going right now."

Jones was, though she shouldn't be surprised, a connoisseur of both sea animals and birds, providing all of them with elaborate background stories on the animals they saw, and was therefore, even more, Henry's hero. They walked and he pointed and by the time they had almost done the entire tour. Even Emma had learned new things and some interesting fun facts.

The zoo had a carousel, an old but well-maintained ride with horses, and Henry visibly lit up when he set eyes on it. As fast as his little legs could transport him, he ran until he stood before it.

He looked back at Emma and while he had not uttered a word, she knew he was asking for permission. In reply, Emma nodded, causing Henry to gleefully laugh at the prospect of getting a ride on the attraction.

A bench stood a bit further, far enough to avoid the bustle of excited children and hovering parents, but close enough to be able to keep an eye on Henry. Her feet were slightly hurting after the hours of walking they had done and the prospect of sitting down was far too alluring. She sat on one side and felt Jones covertly occupy the other one. With the utmost stealth, Emma risked a glance towards him. His eyes were on the carousel, focused enough for Emma to dare and turn her head completely, her stealth forgotten. She watched the curve of his jaw, the light stubble that adorned it, the way his eyelashes hit the apple of his cheek every time he blinked.

He must have sensed her watching him—not that she was that subtle—as he turned his head and met her eyes. His somewhat shy smile prompted Emma to ask something she'd been wanting to for a while.

"Did you actually cancel your cruise? Because I'm quite good at spotting a lie and I wasn't kidding when I said you didn't seem like a cruise kinda guy."

"No." His gaze flickered back to the carousel as he briefly shook his head. Emma couldn't say she was surprised by the answer but she did expect extracting it out of him would've been more difficult. "I did not cancel my cruise because I never booked it."

It did not come as a shock to Emma, nor did the knowledge that he lied to her sting like it normally did. She abhorred liars, hated it when their words were badly received by the lie detector embedded in her brain. And once a liar, always a liar, especially if it involved such a small lie that could be avoided. If his first instinct was to lie, it always would be. But somehow, it was different with him.

The circumstances were the same; he had lied because he wanted to hide something and he'd told the lie twice. Emma's reaction to finding out, however, was not. She was calm and was ready to hear his story. Maybe it was her gut telling her that he was a good guy and his lie was not meant to hurt anyone, just to protect himself. How her gut had figured that out, she had no idea.

"Why did you lie?"

Jones wiped his hand on the jeans of his pants, rubbing and clenching, telltale signs of nervousness. Emma did not want to put him on the spot, force him to tell his tale to a virtual stranger when he was not ready.

"I don't know if this makes it better or worse but as far as our colleagues know, I've gone on a cruise every single year since they've known me."

"And you've never actually gone," Emma concluded.

"No." His eyes sought out hers only to break the connection again when they crossed. "I've spent every holiday in New York. To think of it, it's a miracle I haven't run into anyone sooner. It's not like I'm in hiding or something."

"Far from it, Henry was able to spot you from a mile away." Emma softly smiled, simply turning the corners of her mouth upwards but keeping her lips glued to each other. "But why though? Isn't it just easier to tell everyone you're not going anywhere than lie?"

"I'm their boss." Jones shrugged. "They all expect me to go on some extravagant trip around the world because that's who they think I am, who they perceive me as. When I moved here, I wanted to start anew, not drag my past along, so I put on an act. And staying home all alone did not fit that act."

Emma opened her mouth to react but was interrupted.

"Mommy!" They both changed their demeanor, pretended their topic of conversation was far lighter than it truly was and smiled when Henry came running. "It was so fun!"

Killian Jones was broken, Emma realized. It seemed like he genuinely enjoyed Henry's company and that Henry acted as a distraction of his brokenness. She understood—the being broken, the solitude, the little sparkle of hope that Henry could be in a bleak existence. It would seem that they were a lot alike. Kindred spirits. That realization shifted the way she saw things. The way she saw him.

"Killian," Emma addressed him for the first time, "I was wondering if you'd like to join Henry and me again tomorrow. We're going to buy cupcakes and eat them in the park."

Both Henry and Killian watched her with big eyes, the one in surprise and joy, the other in utter shock and confusion.

"Are you certain?" His dark brows furrowed. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh, you won't," Emma assured. Her lips were a smile, her voice kind. "I'm sure Henry would love to spend some more time with Mr. Killian, wouldn't you, Henry?"

"Yes!"

Emma looked from Henry to Killian, her eyebrow raised to ask him once again but without words and Killian nodded in acquiescence.

"Then it's settled."

* * *

His hands were sweaty, a clear external sign of his internal nervousness. Or perhaps it was excitement; or a sweat-inducing mix of the two.

Emma had invited him to spend another day together with her and her son after their run-in yesterday. This was different though; yesterday was one hundred percent coincidental, only occurring because Henry had seen him while he and his mother were waiting before the entrance of the zoo and as Killian was making his way to the docks. It was a joyful reunion. They had not seen each other in weeks and while he couldn't assume anything about Henry, Killian surely had missed his Tuesday companion.

It had taken Killian about seventeen seconds of Henry's babbling to realize that he was missing a blonde mother, or his blonde mother was missing Henry. He grabbed ahold of Henry and scanned the crowd in search of her.

He had found her, they had found each other and they had spoken and walked and watched animals and it had been a long time since he had had such a diverting day. Which was why, when Swan proposed another one, he had to put a break on his excitement so his wholehearted 'yes' would not seem too eager.

Which was why he felt nervous as he waited on a bench by the entrance of the park Emma had told him to be at three p.m..

There were still four minutes left until the levers of his watch would signal it was time. Killian had been watching them constantly, keeping an eye on the time, letting the minutes tick by. He was a punctual man, always had been. There was a whole backstory to why he considered tardiness as most irksome, one that was filled with pain and heartbreak. Liam and he quickly learned in life that people who tended to be late were often of the unreliable sort and they were to be banished from their lives, avoided at all costs, in order to prevent history from repeating itself.

He rarely took risks just because of that reason, because taking risks had led to losing people and losing people had led to sorrow, sorrow had led to drinking and losing complete control and that had almost ruined his life. So he took back the reins, got his life in order, started anew, and was always on time.

That hadn't changed but this definitely was a risk. Everything involving Swan and her boy had been, and still, he pursued, continued bonding with them, kept on meeting them and accepted their invitation. Because not taking risks could be very lonely at times.

It was forty-nine seconds to three p.m. when they appeared in his sight, walking hand in hand, engaged in a vivid conversation.

Stretching his legs, Killian stood up as they approached to greet them properly. There was nothing fraudulent about the happiness that he beamed, this was truly what their company did to him.

"Emma, Henry," he acknowledged when they came close enough.

"Killian," Emma politely retributed.

"Mr. Killian!" Henry almost yelled, his childish enthusiasm taking over. "Look, pirates!" Henry's small index went to point at his bright shirt that was indeed decorated with pirates and ships.

"That's incredible, lad. I'm very jealous of your T-shirt."

"Mommy." Henry pulled on Swan's white blouse. "Mr. Killian likes my pirates."

Emma laughed. "I know, honey. I heard. You clearly chose the best T-shirt to wear today."

They began to walk in the direction of the playground, Henry filling the small promenade with words that were occasionally difficult to follow and seemed to skip from one topic to another but that were very entertaining nonetheless. The boy's imagination kept on astounding him time and time again. He'd make a fine author or storyteller one day, of that Killian was sure.

The time flew by as Henry went up the slide and down, swung forwards and backwards on the swing, and built and destructed a castle made out of sand.

"Hey," Emma addressed him, "do you think you can handle Henry alone for a while? That way I could go get the cupcakes."

"Aye, love. No problem. I'll keep a close eye on him." Killian solemnly nodded while promising the safety of her son in his hands—well... hand. Emma smiled and brushed her palm along his shoulder in a thankful gesture.

"You're a hero. I'll be back as soon as I can." She turned her heads. "Henry, I'm going to get our cupcakes. Behave yourself with Killian, okay?"

Waving, Swan left them alone. She trusted him. Enough to leave her son with him. She had done that before, multiple times even but there was a difference. His office bore fewer risks than an open, public playground especially with a child like Henry. Emma Swan _trusted_ him. The knowledge brought a smile to his lips as he let it sink in.

"Mr. Killian, look!"

A woman walked by. She was older—mid-sixties Killian would presume, her perfectly coiffed dark hair streaked with grey and her tanned skin wrinkled—and was taking her dog out for a walk. It had the cutest set of floppy ears and a grey tail and as soon as Henry saw the dog, he ran towards it in typical Henry-like fashion. There was no stopping this boy.

"Henry, wait!" he yelled, trying to prevent him from attacking the dog and possibly spooking it, but the woman waved her hand to show it was alright.

"You don't have to worry. Alma is a good girl, she won't hurt anyone," she spoke, a different culture coloring and shaping her words.

"Alma?" Henry asked, hands scratching Alma's back. "That's pretty."

"Well, thank you. And what is your name?" The woman slightly kneeled—which was impressive considering the height of her heels—to diminish the distance between her and Henry.

"Henry." He watched the woman with big eyes, attempting to take everything—the hair, the jewelry, the clothes—before him in. Killian was accustomed to these kinds of people, they were his biggest customers—who else would spend hundreds or thousands of dollars on the books and manuscripts Gold's Auctioning House had to offer—but he could see that Henry was not. His eyes darted from one place to another, not knowing where to stop.

"Nice to meet you, Henry." The hand that wasn't holding Alma's leash kindly shook Henry's. "I'm Isabel and this is Alma."

Alma reacted to her name, enthusiastically barking and startling Henry out of his reverie. His little feet were trampling on the grass in anticipation or longing to run and play with Alma and it seemed like Killian wasn't the only one that picked up on that, Isabel letting go of her connection with Alma and giving the dog her freedom back. Henry looked at Killian and with a nod, he received the same.

"Mind if I join you?" Isabel asked Killian as he settled on a bench.

"Be my guest," he said with kindness.

Their heads moved synchronously from left to right as if they were watching a match of tennis instead of the game of fetch Alma and Henry were participating in, both of them running and jumping and making sounds of exhilaration.

"How wonderful children are." Isabel shook her head in astonishment, her brown eyes sparkling in delightment.

"They truly are," Killian agreed softly, the same sparkle most likely reflected in his own blue eyes as well.

By the time Swan joined them again, cupcakes stored in a box between her hands, she began laughing at the scene—Henry peppering Alma with butterfly kisses—in front of her and continued to do so when Henry almost tackled her while chanting "Mommy!"

"Hey, kid."

"I'll clear some space for you," Isabel said when Henry and Emma reached them. Killian rushed to intercept her but it was too late as she called Alma, the animal faithfully followed her order and approached the bench. She stood up, smoothed the fabric of her skirt and smiled at the three of them.

"You have an adorable family," Isabel complimented.

He blanked, not knowing how to respond to the statement. They weren't a family, only… well, Killian did not really know what they were. He was her boss, she was his employee, she was Henry's mom. Nothing more.

"Thanks." Emma accepted the compliment and smiled back at the woman she had only just met.

"Bye Alma, bye Izzie!"

Killian couldn't help but send Swan a quizzical look once Isabel had turned her back.

"It's easier just to say thanks than to explain everything to a stranger." She shrugged.

The sky had begun to turn that orangey-pink, the one that was quintessential to the beginning and the end of a day, without which the feeling of a new start and a content completion would be lost.

After devouring all of the cupcakes, they had played some more and talked some more. Killian couldn't make himself leave, couldn't make himself face that content completion so he tagged along to extend the day as long as he could. They bought a light dinner, the cupcakes still very present in their stomachs, and ate it too. He would've left if he felt unwelcome but the signals Swan was giving him were far from that. She was warm, tried to include him in every conversation, laughed with everything he said. She was making an effort and he didn't know whether he should be grateful or wondering what had warranted the change. After dinner, Henry had almost collapsed on the grass they were picnicking on, the events of today so exciting and exhausting and all of the running and jumping catching up on him.

Emma watched his little chest inflate and deflate. "I hate it when I have to wake him up when he's so soundly asleep, but we have to walk all the way home."

Killian followed the direction of her gaze to the closed eyes of the three-year-old. He looked so peaceful and Killian understood Emma's hesitance to interrupt that peace.

That was the only reason he made the suggestion to carry him home for her.

"Oh no," Swan objected. "I couldn't make you do that."

"I'm offering, Swan."

"But…" Her sentence died when he raised his eyebrows, challenging the words that were going to come out of her mouth. "Alright." Her hands went up "Go ahead."

It proved to be more of a challenge than he expected, lifting him without waking him and with only one hand to gently maneuver him, but with the very brief assistance of Emma, Henry ended up on a comfortable spot on Killian's shoulder with only one small sound of displeasure.

The walk was mostly calm, quiet and without any conversation, as they both did not want to wake the slumbering toddler on Killian's shoulder, but there were moments when he silently watched her and her gaze left the stones of the street to look at them, their eyes meeting. He shyly smiled, directing his eyes to the ground as the tingles ran up and down his arms.

By the time they reached her apartment, the streets had turned dark, streetlights diligently working to provide some sort of light and Emma used that light to find her keys. She let out a triumphant sound as her hand revealed the set and opened the door to grant him access.

Their apartment was small, tiny even in comparison to his average flat, but he could see Swan's attempts to turn it into a home for her and Henry; the toys that were stacked in a corner, the drawings that adorned the walls, the soft grey that colored the room. She had tried to reach the best result with what she had available. It made Killian think of when he was younger, when he and Liam had to fend for themselves and try to survive in a very big and unfair world. It had been such a struggle but they had managed. So had Swan.

"You can put him in the room on the left." She pressed the light switch and brought light to the room. Her head motioned towards a closed door as she was taking off her jacket and purse. A bit hesitantly, he followed her instructions, moving Henry to his left arm and grabbing the handle to enter the room. He could make out the vague form of a bed and moved Henry into it. His small feet still had shoes on them—the easy ones with Velcro's thank god—and Killian quickly removed them and set them next to the bed. Checking if the boy wasn't waking, Killian let his gaze fall on the bed one last time. He turned and opened the door again, leaving Henry with a final "Goodnight, lad."

Once he returned to the small living room, there was no sign of Emma, at least until he tread close enough to the couch to be able to peer over it. In it she lay, asleep. Bright yellow socks on her feet, bright yellow hair across her face.

"Swan." He softly prodded her to try and wake her but it was to no avail. "Emma," he whispered, but still no movement. For a second, he remained next to the couch, fiddling with his fingers, before deciding what his next move was going to be. Waking her seemed too drastic, especially if she was tired enough to fall asleep on her couch after mere on her couch, however, couldn't be very comfortable since it seemingly belonged to the lumpy category of couches. Killian was going to make Emma's rest as pleasant as possible. He searched the tiny apartment and came across a stack of blankets. He removed one, one that had small ships on it, and laid it over Emma's unconscious form.

He checked his surroundings for anything else he could do but nothing came to mind so Killian decided to go home. Before doing so, he reached into his pocket, took out one of his business cards that bore his number and wrote something on the empty white space with the pen that resided in the opposite one.

 _Thank you for today. -K_

-/-

He got a text the next morning from a number neither he, nor his phone, recognized saying: _You are very welcome. Henry wants to go to a museum tomorrow, wanna come? -E_ and promptly saved the number as Swan before answering: _I'd love to._

-/-

With Henry's obsession with pirates, Killian could not not take him and his mother out to the docks for a sail on the small ship he had the honor to call his. She was old and well-used but sailed like she was great a many years younger and was an absolute beauty, in her own, esoteric way. Killian went to pick up Swan and Henry with his car and drove them to where she lay, the spot where he spent so many hours painting and tinkering, where he began and finished all of his trips into the silence and calm.

Thinking back to their very first meeting, he remembered that Henry was somewhat disappointed to hear he was not and had never been a real pirate, but Killian was hoping seeing the Roger would make up for that and if it didn't, a sail definitely would. Henry was a sailor in his heart and soul, not to forget, even if he was too young to have actually sailed a boat on his own.

"Is this it?" The boy pointed at a random boat swaying in the water.

"No, Henry," Killian refuted.

"This one?"

"No."

Impatiently, Henry grunted only to receive a very stern look from Emma's part ordering him to behave.

"Here we are," Killian said when they had reached her. With a quick gesture, he introduced them to the location they would be spending the next couple of hours in. "Swan, Henry, this is the Jolly Roger." He was wishing they would not be disappointed by his humble ship and it seemed his wish was granted as he let out a small gasp as they stood still before her.

"Can we go on it?"

"We can and we will," Killian chuckled, the relief encompassing him in one swoop.

The weather was perfect, even more perfect than he could have hoped for. The sun was bright and hot in the sky, the wind offering some relief against the rays of light heating their skin. The water lapped slowly, an affable welcome for both Henry and Emma who had not been on the water before. In spite of the good weather, it was calm around the docks and on the water, the side effect of it being Tuesday, but Killian was not complaining, far from it even. If this sail did not turn out to be the best day of this holiday, he would be the sole one to blame and he was going out of his way to avoid that.

Holding out his hand, he led Henry aboard, Swan following on his heels. He could see their efforts to steady themselves on the tilting surface, see the concentration on their faces as they tried to accustom to the peculiar sensation.

"Ready to set sail?" His eyebrow went up with his question.

Swan inhaled, her shoulders rising and eventually dropping as she let the air back out in one go, before nodding and wrapping her arm around Henry. "We are."

Using the hook prosthetic he always wore while sailing, Killian opened a crate and retrieved two life jackets. Safety above all.

"A life jacket for you, young man," he said, pulling the bright red contraption over Henry's head and securing it in the right places. "And one for you, Swan." Her eyes did not waver from his as his hand touched her neck, her shoulders, her waist. His hand almost trembled with the urge to linger, to caress her pale cheek and her soft curves. It almost trembled as he fought the feeling, painfully aware of where they were and who they were. She wasn't his to caress and that was where it ended.

"All right," Killian said, shaking himself out of his haze of self-pity and melancholy, summoning every ounce of excitement he had felt in the previous week, "You two are my first and second mate for today so I'll need you to follow every order you get from me, understood?"

Henry's bobbed rapidly as he agreed while Swan replied with a quiet "Aye, aye, Captain."

They were eager guests, wanting to help wherever and whenever they could. Killian had to tell Henry on numerous occasions that he was too small for some things and the boy had countered every time that he would be four in less than a month—not that it helped to change Killian's initial and final decision. Emma was more of a quiet learner, taking in everything he had said and turning it into practice only moments later, a little smile following when she was successful.

After a while, the hard labor of leaving the harbor was over and the Roger was calmly floating in the water, granting them some respite after all of the work they had done. Killian had provided a basket with some food and drinks and went to fetch it below deck. When he returned, Henry was slathering a thick layer of sunscreen all over his mother's face and arms, Swan giggling along with her son as she, in turn, treated him to a coat of protection against the sun, albeit less chaotic than how her son was rubbing and applying.

"I think Killian needs some sunscreen too, Henry." Swan smirked as she was well aware what her words would ensue.

Henry approached Killian with greasy hands and plastered them on his face. He threw her a dirty look and she just laughed in response. After their beauty treatments, they all settled on deck and started nibbling on all of the goods Killian had brought. Henry leaned against his mother's chest while Killian sat across them, the perfect place to watch them enjoy.

The sun hit her skin and she glowed. Her skin, her hair, the gold flecks in her mossy eyes. They all lit up as she smiled. It was in that moment that he realized that she owned his heart. He could not return to his empty existence, lonely and on his own. It was frankly impossible to after her.

She was not his but how he wanted her to be.

-/-

"You already know where he belongs," Emma told him later that day.

Killian was carrying a sleeping Henry again, a replica of the situation that occurred over a week ago. This time, it was not crossing along the playground but the sail that had completely exhausted him.

"Aye, that I do." Killian couldn't stop the warmth from creeping into his voice. He knew where to put Henry because they had been here before, together and somehow he had been granted an opportunity to do it all again. To spend more days with them.

"Sleep well, Henry," he whispered to the dark room, fully aware that the boy had been sleeping for over half an hour and would not hear him. It was the gesture that counted.

Like last time, Killian went back to the living room but different than that time, Swan was awake on the couch. A quip left his lips before he could think about it.

"I'm surprised you're still awake, Swan," he teased. "Last time you, very unceremoniously, fell asleep." His lips formed a smirk as he came closer.

"Haha," she replied, the sound without any humor. "I have a kid that decided to wake me up at 5:30 am last time." Swan grimaced. "Luckily, Henry has learned that vacation means sleeping until at least eight."

She was settled on the couch, jacket and shoes off like last time and a blanket slightly thrown over her legs. Her locks, that she had let loose during the day, were now gathered in a hastily thrown together bun at the top of her head. She was the image of relaxation. And he was awkwardly lingering around her. It was time go home, she was clearly ready to unwind and he did not want to overstay his welcome. As usual, his hand went up to rub his neck as he gathered his courage.

"Well, I'm not going to bother you any further. Good night, Swan."

Her forehead creased as she tilted her head and rearranged her bun.

"You can stay a bit longer if you want," she casually proposed. "I was simply planning to watch some Netflix so you definitely wouldn't bother."

"Oh… um. Aye, if you're certain I won't be a hindrance, it would be my pleasure."

Swan made room on the couch, inviting him to sit next to her and assuring that he would not be a hindrance. Killian began with taking off his own jacket and shoes, placing them next to hers by the door. After a calming and somewhat heartening inhale and exhale, he finally joined Emma. He chose to sit down as far from her as possible. Of course, he would not have minded to sit slightly closer but he was in her home, was invited by her to watch some television and he did not want to take advantage of that or cross any borders. So, the corner of the couch, it was.

"Any preference?" Her blonde eyebrow went up along with the remote control, explaining her words.

"As long as it isn't anything horror, not a big fan of the genre," Killian explained, internally cringing after he uttered the words. Way to go.

"I wasn't planning on anything horror tonight," she reassured with a wink. "That's reserved for Halloween and Halloween only ."

Eventually, Swan ended up choosing a light comedy that did not require a lot of paying attention, but was truly funny and entertaining to the both of them. They laughed together over the antics of the characters and, in a moment of distraction, Killian noticed how Emma threw her head back as she laughed freely. It only made his grin grow even more.

Netflix began to count down until the next episode and Swan removed the blanket from her lap and stood up. Killian followed her steps to the fridge and saw her pull two beers out of the cold storage. Swiftly, she removed the caps, the metal clinking against the stone of her counter. The rough material of the couch did not shift as she sat down again, handing him a beer while sipping from the second one. As the title song of the show blasted through the apartment again, Killian noticed how they were suddenly sitting way closer than how they had begun.

"I know I've told you this before—" Killian began as another episode had ended and they both had decided to put a stop to it here. "—but Henry truly is a magnificent lad."

Their empty beer bottles stood on the floor, their feet were in the couch, sometimes touching and sometimes not.

"You really like him, don't you?" Emma turned to face him with a soft expression. He nodded. "Henry adores you, he cannot shut up about you, so I guess the feeling is mutual."

Killian already knew this. Henry had been pretty straightforward and open about what he felt, like any other three-year-old. He had even been too open at times. It was his mother Killian was still unsure about. He could read her and could see that she liked their time together but doubt and fear loomed in his mind. Did she reciprocate the feelings he felt—the feelings that had surprised him by appearing but also had been there from the start?

He still didn't know what they were and even though defining a relationship, a connection, wasn't always necessary, Killian needed this. To not go mad, to have some sort of footing. And a man at the edge of sanity did bold things.

"What about you, Swan?" he dared to ask, locking his eyes with her green ones. "Do you fancy me?"

He had expected her to frown, to be repulsed by his question, to order him to leave her apartment, but of course Emma Swan surprised him yet again by holding his gaze and smiling.

"Occasionally," she admitted. "What about you, Killian Jones. Do you like me?"

 _Words are overrated_ , he thought as he drifted closer to her. _Words are overrated_ , he thought along with _yes, yes, yes. I like you. So very much._

Emma caught on to what he was about to do and met him halfway the lumpy couch, her glance moving from his irises to his lips right before they took that leap of being more. It was the biggest cliché mankind had ever known but time stood still when their lips touched. It was weeks and months of build-up, of yearning looks and adoring gazes that lead up to the moment where clocks stopped ticking, the world stopped moving and he was kissing Emma Swan.

-/-

They spent an additional three days together, taking Henry places, doing things, and once Henry' was asleep, truly enjoying each other's company. They'd built their own little world, a bubble that was so lovely that he never wanted to leave, never wanted it to pop. But the more time they spent together, the closer the end of the two weeks of vacation got. And even though he only admitted it to himself, in the darkest hour of the night, he was afraid of what was going to happen when they did end. They were in a grey zone, somewhere where he wasn't her boss, where they didn't care about other people. They now were more than what they started as but less than stable. Less than stable would not work once they were forced to return to work, get back into the strenuous daily string of events.

He was desperate to hold onto this feeling, to them.

"What happens at the end of this week?" he attempted to keep the worry out of his voice, to uphold some sort of casual air and lightheartedness.

Swan's feet were lying across his lap while she was scouring the Netflix menu. It was a picture of domesticity and they had gotten to it in under three days.

"We go back to work?" Emma answered innocently, apparently confused by his question.

"With us, Swan." His attempts proved to fail as he suddenly sounded so very tired. It was the absolute dread that drenched his bones, the nights he spent mulling this over. She was unaware of those as he didn't want her to know, but it was becoming more difficult to keep it all to himself

Killian felt Emma shift, sensed her feet pull back as she finally turned her head to him and moved into a position that acknowledged the earnestness of their conversation. Folding her legs beneath her, she sat upright with her hand in her lap.

"Oh." Her eyes slightly widened, mouth forming a perfect 'o'. The serenity left her face as she crinkled her forehead. Her tongue darted out to assuage the dent her teeth were creating.

The fear was taking over, he could see it in the way her breathing accelerated, the way her couch was suddenly not big enough for the both of them. She was preparing herself to lift her walls again, figuratively mixing the cement to glue the stones together. This was what he was afraid of. Killian needed to interfere, or her wall would be blocking his completely bare heart

"Look, Emma." Without actually moving closer, he attempted to reduce the distance between them. "I really enjoy spending time with you two and I don't want that to stop. I can understand if you're uncomfortable with me being your boss and the _thing_ ," he said, not knowing what else he could call it, "between us. There are no obligations whatsoever and if you're feeling queasy about it all, you can just tell me. We can go back to how things were before the holiday, if that's what you prefer."

It would be the most difficult thing, return to work as if he had not seen and experienced paradise but it would be something he'd be willing to do for her if it meant her wellbeing.

"Really?"

With a sad smile, he nodded.

Before he could realize, Emma's lips were on his and her hands were on his jaw. It was a soft peck, over in an instant, over before he could properly kiss her back. She lingered close, foreheads connected and her breath hot against his skin. Her thumbs were simultaneously rubbing circles against the apple of his cheeks as silence fell. He did not want to ruin the moment by asking her anything and she did not feel the need to explain the sudden burst of affection.

"I don't want to go back to how things were before," she whispered, an admission into his skin that made his heart thump faster. "It's going to be weird going back to work, but it would be weirder to not have this—" Her nose brushed against his cheek. "–—anymore. So, I'm completely okay with slowly figuring out what this _thing_ exactly is." It was a timid statement, a quiet, calculated one but it was all Killian needed. He wasn't expecting her to make any promises that brought her into a state of panic or anywhere but her comfort zone. Reassurance that he would not have to leave them behind was enough.

Killian kissed her to substitute the words that had disappeared out of his mouth, his hand tangling in her light hair and arm snaking around her waist. He gave and took, searched and found, was cherished and worshipped.

In the dimmed light of her apartment, they watched each other, their initial plans long forgotten. He could almost feel the veneration, it was almost tangible in the air around them; it lay heavy on his chest and yet, he would not want it gone.

"You have a scar here," she noticed, drawing her own finger along her skin. It sounded like a report, as if he had not known the cut in his cheek had been there for over twenty-six years.

"I fell when I was two," he explained, recalling the stories he had heard as his own memory failed to muster the image. "It was a nasty cut. Liam thought I was going to die because there was so much blood."

"But you didn't."

"I didn't." Killian shook his head.

Silence began to surround them again, almost bringing them back to the place they were before but it did not manage to do so as Emma broke it with a question.

"Liam's your brother?"

She didn't know. Killian was on the verge of sighing, but held the whiff of air in. They had so much left to discover about each other, so much of their stories left untold. She had the right to know all of him, but he did not want to burden her.

"Aye, he was." As usual, the words were accompanied with a sting, "He died a couple of years back."

Emma crawled closer, burrowing her head under his chin, encircling his chest with her arms, until there was no space left between them, until their breaths and blinks and heartbeats occurred at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Killian felt her hand brush across his jaw.

"It was a devastating night. Liam wasn't the only one who died. Milah, my girlfriend back then, died as well."

His world had been destroyed, he had ceased to exist. How could he exist without the two people whom he loved most, without the only people that loved him? It had been stupid, so stupid. Milah and he were young, went out to party but had both drunk too much and driving home was not an option. Why waste money on a cab when he had a big and worried brother at home who would not mind playing taxi? But that big and worried brother had also just gone to sleep after a double shift and had fallen asleep at the wheel as he was driving them home. Milah died. Liam died. Killian survived. It was a reversed world. How could he live and they not? How was that fair? He wanted to stop living, breathing, existing but in the end, he just stopped taking risks.

There were tears gathering at the rim of Emma's eyes as she listened, the glitters making her eyes seem bigger, even more innocent.

The ache, the absence that used to be a throbbing all over his body, was now softer, easier to live with. It had taken moving across the globe, starting all over in a town that carried no memories of them, with people who had never known them. But, he was doing better and that was a start.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Killian."

He was doing better and a lot of that was thanks to her.

"I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, my Milah. To believe that I could find someone else. That is until I met you."

The tears on the edge of her eyes now fell, Killian instantly reaching out to wipe them away with the pad of his thumb. Emma leaned into his touch, closing her eyes while she basked in the feeling.

After a moment of calm, of letting the emotions steady again, she spoke, "So the Swans have finally conquered your heart?"

"You've had it for way longer than you realize."

* * *

The fact that her boss was now also her boyfriend should be weird and awkward but it somehow wasn't? Belle knew, including a handful of other people too but besides that, they had decided to keep it under wraps. While their relationship was very serious and came to be in a very proper and correct manner, people could think the contrary and start to trumpet false tales and gossip. And seeing that both their jobs were at risk if that were the case, as well as her child she needed to protect, a strictly business relationship on the work floor was as far as they went. And if they sometimes broke their own rules and succumbed under the tension by having a make-out session in his office after hours, Emma would attribute that to Killian's divine looks.

But he was more than that.

Killian was sweet and funny and cheeky and just thinking of all of his characteristics made Emma break out in a grin and made her heart beat that tad faster; he was a catch and he was completely hers. Well, hers and Henry's, but mostly hers. Ever since he'd come into her life, it had become so much better. From a better job and more free time, to helping with Henry and to feeling loved by a simple look and a small smile.

Emma couldn't be more grateful for that one evening where Henry had run away and completely changed their future while doing so.

"Mommy." Emma's gaze left the dishes as she turned her head towards Henry, wiping her hands on a towel before walking towards her son. He was settled on the ground, face distorted in concentration as he attempted to build the puzzle Killian had given him for his birthday. "Is Killian my Dad?" he asked once she squatted next to him.

"What?" was Emma's baffled reaction.

Last time she had heard this question was months ago, on that one night that made her freak out and tear Killian and Henry apart. She'd been so very wrong in doing so, she realized in hindsight, and eventually faith—or you could blame it on her curious child again—had made their paths and stories intertwine anew, this time into an inseparable mess that only became more interwoven.

"Is Killian my Dad?" Henry repeated impatiently. "He does all the things Avery does with his dad with me and he buys me puzzles and he is here all the time and I love him and Killian loves me. He should be my dad," was his conclusion.

She wanted to freak out about what this meant and what she should reply but she couldn't. Henry's simple and matter-of-fact reasoning prevented her to do so. Yes, Killian did all of those things and yes, Killian loved Henry, of that Emma was sure. There had been no shortage of indications that he was all in, completely devoted to the both of them. And yes, the last couple of months Killian had been Henry's dad, they just hadn't used that specific term before.

So as the over-rationalizing swarm of thoughts left her brain and Emma could see clear again, Emma asked Henry a very simple question and the answer was going to determine the rest of their lives.

"Well, if that's the case, you want to ask him if he wants to be your dad?"

* * *

There's an angsty sequel of this fic coming at some point which will be called Trials so if you're interested in that, keep your eyes open and if you're not, you can easily pretend this is the actual end if angst is not your cup of tea


End file.
